


don't get out of bed before dawn

by Nebiros



Category: Rules of Summer - Shaun Tan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, additional rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebiros/pseuds/Nebiros
Summary: Really. Don't.





	don't get out of bed before dawn

She never wakes up this early.

Or rather, she did once, and her older sister told her to stay in bed, that there was a rule to follow, but that was stupid, wasn’t it?

She’s awake now. It’s dark outside.

And at the foot of her bed, coiled like some remarkable snake, sits a creature of dark shadows and sharp fangs.

Maybe the rule wasn’t so stupid after all.

The crow, perched outside on the windowsill and watching everything with cold eyes, only leaves when the sun has finally risen and she cautiously sets her feet down on the floor.


End file.
